


Elementary 1890

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: I have been trying to draw Elementary Holmes and Watson in canon-acceptable attire for years. This is as close as I’ve come. Once drawn, they demanded a bit of a story. Set around 1890.  Not a great story, but a story nonetheless. I dropped in both versions of my drawing - the b&w pencil sketch and the color digitally filtered version. Not sure which works better.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Elementary 1890

Mrs. Harper watched Millie sweeping the front steps to the house. She was a smart girl, a hard worker; more than likely she would keep her on. New tenants would be moving into the apartments and she might raise her pay - just a wee bit mind you, wouldn’t want her getting airs.

She took a deep breath of the cool morning air. Baker Street was quiet at this early hour. Mrs. Harper’s attention was caught by the couple coming up the street.

Millie stopped sweeping, her eyes focused on them. “Who are they, ma’am?” She pointed with her chin. “I’ve seen ‘em before, always look to be in a hurry.

“Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson.” Mrs. Harper pursed her lips at the sight of them. Disheveled and looking as if they’d been out all night. Mrs. Hudson assured her long ago that there was nothing unseemly going on between the two. It was a bit scandalous, living and working together like that, out at all hours, alone. But she knew Martha; Martha ran a tight ship and if she said everything was on the up and up, she believed her.

Millie’s eyes widened. “My goodness that is ‘the’ Sherlock Holmes himself?My mum and I read some of the stories. But ... but where is Dr. Watson?”

“She is Dr. Watson.”

“You mean that lady, the Chinese lady? No. I thought ... wait, the stories are written by John Watson. She can’t be Dr. Watson.”

“Well, first of all the doctor is American. And yes, she is Dr. Watson. She uses John Watson as a nom de plume... a pen name. Makes it easier for readers to accept her writing about Holmes and their adventures ... at least that’s what Mrs. Hudson told me.”

The couple strolled closer, all smiles and chit chat.

“Good morning, Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson,” Mrs. Harper smiled and tipped her head politely.

Holmes and Watson replied with courteous smiles and nods, and continued down to 221b.

Millie leaned on her broom and watched them; concocting all sorts of tales in her head.

“Alright.” Mrs. Harper’s voice brought the girl back to reality. “Back to sweeping.... the roses will need watering when you’re through.“

“Yes ma’am.” She diligently did as she was told while stories continued to run through her head.


End file.
